Friends
by shinhalliwell
Summary: Takes place after my story broken with my Oc Mason Rogers who has been ordered by jor el to protect Kara with his life also Olivers cousin. All the Avengers children,Oliver, Kara, Tony,Pepper,Thor, and Bruce come over to get to know Kara. All of them get to meet the girl who has been living at Masons house that is really Super girl. Plus Kara gets to know more about her friend.


**Thanks for reading the series if you didn't here is the time to . I'm proud of the few stories I have made involving Kara and my OC Mason Rogers. **

**This takes place during thanksgiving at Masons house that is just like Tonys from the first Avengers movie. Tonys daughter is only mentioned in the story. **

* * *

><p>Mason Rogers- Jaimie dornan<p>

Kara kent /Linda danvears- Laura Vandervoort

Azari - Michael Ealy

Clara- Kerry Washington

Torunn - Teresa Palmer

Francis -Alex pettyfer

Pym- johnny depp

Tony stark- Robert downey jr

Pepper Stark- Gwyneth Paltrow

Melinda Stark-Jennifer love Hewitt

Kara landed onto the roof of Roger towers in metropolis. She looked around and saw nothing then proceeded onto walking into the elevator. She began to take off her super girl costume and use the change of clothes she had hidden in the elevator shaft to change into a white t shirt , light blue denim jacket , and dark blue skinny jeans . Before the elevator got to the living room she put on her glasses ,black wig and put it in a pony tail . Then she hid her costume back in the elevator shaft. The doors opened and she could hear a group of people in the dining room talking .

She walked over and saw four men who were all had a sense of authority along with two women. One was Azari who she already met next to him was his wife Clara. Then there was a women who was blonde with long hair and had on ripped up dark blue skinny jeans and a white v neck t shirt, next to them laughing along with Two other adults one with short spiky white hair and one with short combed over hair a goatee and the other with orange hair next to the red haired women was Tony Stark. Coming out the kitchen was another man with Mason. There was a lot of food on the table . Mason spotted Kara and remembered he forgot to tell her about their guest .

"Hi how are you guys?" Kara asked the group. Mason spoke up "Guys this is Kara my friend that I was talking about . She will be joining us tonight" he began walking to pepper and Tony "This is my mother Pepper and my father tony ," he said then walking to where pym ,torunn,azari, and Francis. Francis whistled at Kara "Hello sweetness." he said checking Kara out. Mason took the qourk of the wine bottle he had and flicked it at Francis's fore head . "ow!" he said rubbing the back of his head giving Mason the death Glare."держать свой член в штанах."Mason hissed which meant in Russian keep your dick in your pants.

"These are my friends Pym ,Torunn ,Azari , and Francis. You already met Azari and Clara in Detroit." he finished before introducing Bruce," And Bruce is someone you don't want to piss off im not telling you that you can't hold your own with him but i'd rather not have to start remodeling again" he said praying something doesn't happen . " Hi."the group echoed . " Matthew said so much about you in fact he wont shut up about you . So hows the whole super girl thing going?" Tony said taking a sip of wine ." Um super girl ? I don't know she looks like she has everything under control . " she said pushing her glasses back to place changing her posture. Pepper stepped into the conversation before Kara was about to have a heart attack. " It's okay honey we know about the whole super girl thing . Mason told us everything ."

"wha-what. He didn't mention anything to me about that ." she said faking a smile by the way she said it Mason thought she was going to ring his neck . Mason mouth out sorry to her. "It's alright you're special just like all of us ." Torunn began. Kara noticed she had a accent she never heard before " Mason is the son of captain America and black widow he's basically superhuman and has almost all the powers his father has and his fighting moves are just like the legendary black widow so he packs a punch. Francis is a highly skilled archer his father is hawk eye. " "So basically he's Oliver 1.0 " Mason added. Francis sucked his teeth "Your cousin Oliver wishes he was me . " The more Kara thought about it Mason had excellent fighting skills and there were accidents where he should have died like the time Augo threw him into the ocean and when lex bombed his car. When Lex bombed his car he only ended come with a couple of bruises. That is probably why Jor el Knew he was completely able to look out for her .

"Pym shrinks and grows in size also can shoot energy beams from his hands. Melinda ,Tony and Peppers daughter is on a college trip in Spain and she can't make it. She's completely human. I'm - a god my father is thor the thunder god and my mother is Sif . He's running late ." she finished. They all clapped. " Thanks for the long introduction ." Mason said . "Your welcome ." she responded doing a curtsy .

"Wait you called Tony and Pepper mom. Who's captain America and Black widow " Kara said looking at Mason . He always called her mom on the phone . And he owned Stark towers so he thought he was Tonys son but he had a different last name maybe he was a foster kid they looked nothing alike,"Because they are. " Mason stated with no emotion and reassuring tone pouring himself a glass of wine. He hated to talk about his parents. He was always compared to his father because he looked like him. When people looked at him they saw the great leader that his father was and the fighter that his mother it made him work harder everyday when it came to fighting and keeping a billion dollar company the best there is . Masons real mother ,Natasha, taught him allot before her death and his father the same. Pepper was the perfect mother. He was always attached to Pepper. He didn't like hanging out with Clint or tony that much but Clint showed him the ropes of a assassin and spy. Natasha had faith in Clint,Toney, and Pepper to protect her son. Well she had faith in pepper and Clint she thought Tony was a idiot. Pepper was his mom to him . She protected him like her own because at first she couldn't have children . She even babied him. Tony would always ask him trivia questions when he got back from work when he was still in school.

There was complete silence in the room. Kara nodded deciding to drop it thinking she crossed the line. Mason thinking it was not a big deal didn't say sat down next to Azaris wife . There was a knock on the door. Mason got up and answered it. When he answered it he saw Oliver and Thor. "Come in hows it going?" Mason asked. "Mason ? Has Kara tried to ring your neck yet?" Oliver whispered knowing he didn't tell her that he told them about her secret. "They have been okay so far. Kara is well -yeah she is going to murder me as soon as they leave so stay the night will ya?" he whispered back. Oliver agreed to his cousins wish amused they reminded him of lois and clark. Thor shook Masons arm really hard "Nice seeing you sir." Mason mumbled. "Nice seeing you to Mason ." he responded. After that they all decided to sit down pray over their food and start eating."So Oliver-Kara honey how has it been having to deal with my son 24/7?" Pepper asked. "Mom don't." Mason pleaded. "What?" Pepper asked. "Well this should be fun." Tony mumbled taking a sip of beer. "No it's alright I don't mind. I don't see him 24/7 he's always at work on some project or designing something for stark towers or charity. I'm ether at work or patrolling the streets of metropolis and everywhere else in the world. We have a friend that oversees everything around the world so I know what's happening . Mason is pretty cool he gives me a hand whenever needed...but he can be a bit annoying sometimes." Kara summarized . Mason stared at her with a death glare "Honey who are you calling annoying?" he mumbled. "Don't do it she's made of steel." Azari coughed. Toney sat up in his seat ready for the dinner to get good. "Get ready to rumble she's going to woop that Russian white ass." Tony said laughing. Kara held in her laugh at his remark "Hush"Pepper whispered to Tony. "Well you can get annoying at times." Oliver confessed .

"You two are something else ." Mason said eating his food. "I already met Azari and Clara already. So Turonn when you said you were a god what does that mean you are from?" Kara asked . "Asgard." she replied adding more food to her plate. "I've heard of that place I just thought it was a myth." Kara said . "No I can assure you it is no myth young lady it is very much real maybe you could visit. Our people would adore you. It would be fun meeting a kryptonian. Your peoples reputation is magnificent." Thor spoke. "Thank you someday." Kara said eating her food. Everyone was chatting with each other at the table Clara was talking to Kara. Everyone introduced themselves to her. Kara felt right at home. After desert and watching movies on Masons private home theater everyone got ready to leave but Francis Pym, Azari,Torunn,Oliver and Clara. Pepper and Mason hugged while Pepper placed a kiss on Masons cheek."Love you mom." Mason patted his back"Love you to Mason." Pepper said leaving . Tony fist bumped him"Good luck you are going to need it ." Tony said laughing it up.

"Love you to Tony!" Mason said. "Bye Kara they all echoed leaving to door. "bye." Kara called back. The seven of them sat in the living room. Mason sat between Azari and Oliver. Kara took her wig off. "So how did you all become friends?" Kara asked. All five Avengers looked at one another."As you know we are the children of the Avengers. After our parents died we were adopted by Tony and Pepper except for Turonn and Francis of course. Then Azaris grandparents from his mother found him then he moved but I would always steal the private jet Tony had and fly him and Pym here. Pyms grandparents got him to. This all happened when Ultron died." Mason said. "Ultron was a Machine that Tony made that went bad after someone stole it and repaired it changing it from a good seed to a bad seed ." Azari said. "You asked who Black widow and Captain America was they were really Natasha Romanov a Russian Spy and Steve rogers. They were my parents. I had no family but Oliver so I stayed with Pepper and Tony. We kind of just became a family after we lived together and looked out for one another." Mason said.

Kara found it cool how they had such a strong bond. Plus the fact that Mason opened that much even if it was a Tiny little bit outstanding , he never opened up about his personal life unless it involved Oliver. "Hey guys remember the time Mason stole Tonys plane and we took a joy ride to Disney land when we were thirteen ." Azari asked. "Yeah Oh my god Tony was heated when we all got back my dad tore my behind up that day ."Francis added. "Tony was giving me the fourth degree but instead of beating me Pepper suggested they would take my TV and computer , you know back when there was no cell phones. But I was still a mess I had these guys come over to hang at he Private balling alley we had then and McDonald's that Pepper got for me after I got straight A's all year at this dumb private school. Happy would keep a eye out for us." Mason said."Yeah the guys in our family was never good Kara we all got in trouble especially me but I never took a plane before or did half of the dangerous shit mason did. He got me out of school the time he slept over for a week and said he was my father and I was sick, back then you didn't need a doctors note." Oliver said.

"I don't think you to changed that much. You guys get in more trouble then that nowadays like with Dooms day and all the other metour infected in this city." Kara said. "Hey Kara are you really made of steel?" Francis asked."Oh god not this again." Mason mumbled. "Yes why?" Kara asked. "He want's to hit you with something. To see if it'll break." Torunn said. Kara thought about it giving him a fire poker from the fire place. Kara took her fake glasses off and bent her head. Everyone turned their attention towards the two."You ready?" Francis asked."Yes, just do it already." Kara replied letting it get out his system. Francis smashed it into her head and it bent. Kara stood up "See made of steel." Kara said. "Nice power." Pym said shrinking in size showing his. The rest started talking while Oliver tapped Mason. "Does she know that you were in on lex's death?" Oliver whispered. "Right now no. You are already having problems with Clark I can't risk her being mad at me right now when she needs protection with Zod being out there and Congress thinking about passing this Vigilante registration act I need her to not be mad at me at least for now." Mason whispered back ending the conversation. "You gotta admit this is one of the best Thanks giving we have ever had to bad Melinda couldn't be here." Oliver said Mason. "She would've had a blast." Mason said. After two hours and it almost being midnight everyone left but Oliver saying their goodbyes.

Olivers phone went off. "Hello Chloe what's up-okay I'll be there." Oliver said."What?" Mason said."Sorry cuz I have to go Bart A.c and Chloe want to hang probably forgot." Oliver whispered. "I didn't" Kara said. "See she didn't" Mason said. Oliver awkwardly whistled away grabbing his coat and leaving shutting the door. Mason faced Kara who was not pleased tapping her foot "I'm sorry that I told them who you are without asking but they all have powers and have been around people like you all their lives so I figured meeting them would make you feel less out of place and you know make you want to stay here on earth." Mason said. "who-how did you know i was planning on leaving earth?" Kara asked. "Clark might have tipped me off how you felt out of place and wanted to leave to search for other kryptonians." Mason confessed. "Well after today I did have allot of fun but right now I should go visit Aunt Martha and have some of her pumpkin pie." she said walking closer to Mason snatching his tie bending his face down to her level" Next time do me a favor and just ask first and give a girl a heads up?" she asked. "Yes mam." he said. Kara rolled her eyes and tried to not laugh at how goofy Mason was ,she let loosed of Masons hugged Mason which threw him off guard. He hugged her back. "Whats that for. Not that I'm complaining it's better then you putting me in a head lock ." Mason asked. "For trying." she said letting go. "have fun at Marthas." Mason said while Kara left.

Mason took his engagement ring thinking of Patricia and fiddled with it "Happy anniversary." he said to himself heading to Clean the Kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! You are all great if you have a suggestion please leave it in the comments. Plus more stories involving Kara and more adventures are to come. <strong>


End file.
